


Cuddling after Sex is Overrated

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, non-explicit mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Based on this request:HC about coming clean to Barba that you’re not really a cuddler after sex and he’s so relieved?Reader's gender isn't mentioned.





	Cuddling after Sex is Overrated

You and Rafael have been dating for just a few weeks and you haven’t felt this happy in a while.

This is the third night this week that you and Rafael have had sex … and so far it’s been smooth sailing; you’re beginning to get a real feeling for what works and what doesn’t. But let’s just say he seems to be a natural and figured out soon how to push your buttons juuust the right way.

He collapses next to you on the bed, panting. You came a couple of minutes before him, but you’re still reeling from your orgasm.

Before you know what hit you, he cuddles up to you and wraps his arm around your waist.

You’re tensing up slightly, hoping to God he won’t notice it. You feel guilty because he obviously enjoys cuddling, he has been like this every time you had sex. It’s not that you don’t like being close to him, or that you’re not interested in getting emotionally attached – on the contrary.

But as you come down from your high, all you really want is to have nice hot shower, hop into your favorite pair of PJ’s and go to sleep.

Rafael’s running his hand up and down your naked midriff, kissing along your neck. It’s cute … but only in theory. 

“Gonna take shower,” you chirp, trying to sound nonchalantly.

He lets go of you immediately and mumbles “sure” as he turns to reach for his phone on the nightstand.

He doesn’t sound annoyed or hurt. Good.

When you come back you hand him a warm washcloth and a towel before hopping into bed and curling up under the sheets.

Rafael looks at you with a small, smug smile. “I really wore you out this time, hm?”

You smile back at him. “It was great. _You’re_ great. I’m just really tired. Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, [Y/N].”

You turn around to switch off the bedside lamp. The second you’re lying down again he’s right behind you, his stomach pressing against your back, his arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer …

 _That’s enough._ You wiggle out of his embrace, get out of bed and turn on the lamp again.

He looks up at you, confused and sleepy. 

“What’s the matter, love, did I do anything wrong?”

A part you wants to blurt out _YES_ , but instead you sigh and sit down on the bed again.

“I’m sorry, Rafael. It’s really sweet of you, and I don’t want to hurt you …”

“But?” He sounds anxious.

“… is it okay if you don’t hug me right after sex?”

Silence.

Suddenly you feel stupid. What kind of person would even say that to their boyfriend?

“Of course.” He sounds as calm as if you’d asked him to hand you your phone

“Really?”

“Yes. You’re not hurting me, it’s fine.”

You let out a small laugh and reach out to cup his cheek for a moment.

“I thought you needed it, you did it every time …”

“And I thought _you_ wanted it. When we watch a movie or lying on the sofa, you’re always taking my hand or cuddling up with me. So I do it in bed. It’s not a big deal for me.I’d just prefer not to … and you really don’t want it?”

“No, Rafael!”

Now it’s his turn to laugh.

“You have no idea how relieved I am …” He shoots you a small insecure look before adding hastily, “But I love your body. You know that, right …”

You nod.

“Hm. You haven’t exactly been subtle about that.”

You lean in and kiss him on his warm, soft lips.

“The last thing I want you to think is that you’re just someone I sleep with. And it’s never like wanted to just get up and leave, okay, cariño?”

“If you wanted to leave that would be fine, I promise. But I love to have you in bed with me. Just need some time to cool off afterwards. It’s so intense.”

“Is it?”

“Hmm. Like I’m burning up. I never … ” You break off. Too soon. It’s only been a few weeks.

His face is still close to yours and his beautiful green eyes are beaming with affection.

“Same. You’re so special to me.” He sighs. “But please promise me that you’ll always tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable? ”

“Only if you promise me the same.”

Finally the lights are out again. In the darkness, Rafael takes your hand and squeezes it lightly. 

“I’m right here if you need me,“ he whispers right before letting go of your hand and turning around on his side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
